Retrouvailles
by twentysixmemories
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan euforia dalam kepalamu ketika bertemu dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama? Kau terlalu senang hingga tak mampu menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Shion mengalaminya. Ya ... meskipun ...


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Retrouvailles**

**.**

Secangkir latte di sore hari bukanlah ide yang bagus. Terlebih ketika kau teringat bahwa dulu seseorang duduk di depanmu, mengomel tentang tabiatmu yang senang menyeruput kopi setiap hari. Dia berkata kopi itu tidak sehat. Dia berkata kopi itu hanya akan menimbun penyakit dalam tubuhmu. Dia berkata adiksi kopimu harus dihentikan. Lantas bagaimana caranya padahal kopi adalah cinta pertamamu? Pernah dengar ungkapan _cinta pertama takkan pernah mati_? Ya ungkapan itu sesuai denganmu.

Mari berbicara masa lalu, berkelana dalam labirin nostalgia yang membawamu menerawang jauh ke angkasa sana. Pikiran liar bahwa dia akan datang kembali dan melancarkan omelan-omelan khasnya bercokol di kepalamu. Tapi kalian terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer jauhnya. Harapan waktu yang terulang terus mengalir dalam batinmu. Sayangnya waktu tak sebaik itu. Tapi mari pecahkan perspektif _waktu tak sebaik itu_. Sekarang kembalikan kepada dirimu sendiri. Waktu memberimu kesempatan untuk mengenalnya, namun kau mengabaikannya. Waktu memberimu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, namun lagi tak kau manfaatkan dengan baik. Waktu memberimu kesempatan untuk melihat wajah yang mungkin diharapkan perempuan-perempuan lain di dunia ini. Namun sayang … kau lagi-lagi menganggapnya hal remeh. Jadi siapa yang pantas disalahkan? Tentu kau sudah bisa menebak bukan? Apakah waktu masih kurang baik?

Tangan itu meraih pena yang tak jauh dari gelas. Menari di atas kertas putih kosong yang kini bernoda. Terbentuk garis, bidang, hingga figur yang mulai nampak. Ah, itu wajahnya. Kemampuan menggambarmu kau asah demi seseorang yang dulu menganggapmu gadis serampangan yang tak punya niat hidup. Dia bagai pemahat yang memoles sebuah batu kasar menjadi berlian. Ya, hidupmu berlian. Hidupmu yang sekarang. Dia membunuh Shion yang semena-mena, otoriter, dan melahirkan Shion yang baru. Shion yang lebih baik, seorang seniman, artis papan atas. Tapi satu-satunya tabiat yang tak bisa ia ubah adalah kebiasaan minum kopi. Apalagi dengan jadwal padat, kau semakin gencar mengejar minuman berciri khas pahit itu.

Angin di penghujung bulan Oktober. Dingin dan sepi yang dirasakan. Ia memasang kembali kacamata hitam dan maskernya ketika merasakan bahwa sudah saatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Terlalu terekspos dan berbahaya. Apalagi dengan keberadaan sekelompok _paparazzi_ liar bak serigala yang mencari mangsa. Keluar dari kafe yang ia diami beberapa waktu. Puluhan panggilan dari manager yang sepertinya sudah mau pecah kepalanya memenuhi notifikasi ponsel. Ia keluar, membiarkan angin bulan Oktober menembus pori-porinya.

Hidupnya sukses sekarang. Ia tak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang akan ia makan esok hari. Ia dipuji dan disanjung oleh jutaan manusia. Papan-papan iklan mengekspos wajah cantiknya yang memamerkan produk-produk mereka. Semua orang rela berdesak-desakan demi menemuinya. Semua orang rela menghamburkan uang demi melihatnya secara langsung. Keluarganya memuji atas pencapaiannya yang luar biasa. Barisan pria-pria tampan rela berbaris untuk teman kencannya. Namun mengapa ia masih merasakan kekosongan di dalam relung hatinya? Seolah ada rongga, bagian yang hilang, diambil oleh seseorang yang kini berkelana di Kota Mode. Entah di mana keberadaan dan apa kabarnya sekarang.

Shion tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi hatinya mendesak. Bersuara.

_Kau merindukannya, kau merindukannya, kau merindukannya …._

Kalimat itu bagai mantra. Menjebaknya diantara delusi dan kehidupan nyata. Fatamorgana dan fakta seolah tumpang tindih dibuatnya.

_Akui saja kau merindukannya._

Shion tidak tahan.

"Kalau rindu tinggal bilang saja, 'kan? Kau ini benar-benar _tsundere_."

Bagaikan sengatan listrik yang langsung menghentikan kerja seluruh saraf di tubuhnya, ia menegang mendengar suara itu. Perasaannya bergejolak. Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Ia memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Wajah itu tak jauh berbeda sejak 10 tahun terakhir. Hanya tampak lebih dewasa dan berwibawa. Shion mengutuk kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung lelaki itu yang membuatnya terlihat … entah, ia sendiri tak bisa menafsirkannya dalam kata, frasa, ataupun kalimat.

Sang lelaki menoleh ke angkasa.

"_Retrouvailles_." Ia menyebutkan sebuah istilah asing.

"Perasaan bahagia ketika kau bertemu kembali dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama," sambungnya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh, jelaga safir itu menyelami iris violet bening itu. "Aku mengalaminya, apa kau juga mengalaminya?"

Mematahkan segala gengsi yang membelenggunya, Shion membuka mulut.

"Ya … aku mengalaminya. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi … Naruto."

Indah. Berakhir bahagia layaknya sebuah dongeng. Hingga dering alarm memecahkan segalanya.

Shion terhisap ke masa yang lain. Di mana di sekitarnya ada tempat tidur, selimut, TV, AC, nakas, dan … dirinya sendiri.

Hah, ia baru saja bermimpi!

End

.

.

.

:v

Eksekusi yang menyakitkan wkwkwk.

Too daydreaming, also :v


End file.
